


Requiem

by CookieNinja7



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Bittersweet, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieNinja7/pseuds/CookieNinja7
Summary: "Wally, If you're reading this, I'm dead. I need you to accept that. The times I had with you were some of the best of my life, and I wouldn't trade them for the world. You're my best friend, Wally, and, as your best friend, I'm not going to let you destroy yourself over my death. Because you can't deny the final requests of a dead man, I've made you a list of them." (BirdFlash) Please R&R!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: The Birdflash Master Collection





	Requiem

Wally,

If you’re reading this, I’m dead. I need you to accept that. 

The times I had with you were some of the best of my life, and I wouldn’t trade them for the world. You’re my best friend, Wally, and, as your best friend, I’m not going to let you destroy yourself over my death. Because you can’t deny the final requests of a dead man, I’ve made you a list of them.

1\. There is no way you’re going to think whatever happened to me is your fault. I don’t blame you and you shouldn’t blame yourself either, so don’t.

2\. Attached to this letter is five thousand dollars. After I’m dead, you and the team are going to have the most luxurious meal of your life in celebration of our time together. Hopefully, that’s enough money to feed you.

3\. Don’t start slacking off. I know I poke fun at you a lot, but you’re seriously talented. Not only can you break the sound barrier in your sneakers, but you’re also one of the smartest people I know (besides myself, of course.) Don’t let that go to waste, okay?

4\. Don't push yourself too hard, either. Make sure you’re sleeping and eating properly. Spend plenty of time with people you love and _please_ shower regularly. 

5\. Since you suck at video games so much, I included a list of cheat codes to use next time you want to show someone up. They’re totally fair game, just don’t get caught using them. 

6\. I already told Roy this in his letter, but make sure he doesn’t get too grumpy, okay? Spend time with him and make sure he doesn’t murder whoever killed me. Unless, of course, I died in an accident, in which case, make sure he doesn’t go all emo and curse fate or whatever.

7\. That goes for you, too. Don’t go seeking revenge on whoever or whatever killed me. If you get the chance, a little maiming couldn’t hurt, but don’t strain yourself hunting it or them down. I’m sure my ghost has already got that covered.

8\. Know that you are by far the best friend I’ve ever had and you made the time I spent on this Earth worthwhile. If you don’t get it through your impossibly thick skull how much I love and value you, I will haunt you forever.

9\. Don’t die. Not for a while at least. As much as I’d love to see you again, the world needs you alive. Barry and Iris would be crushed and the team might not be able to take it if we both died. Plus, I know for a fact that you make up 90% of that Chinese restaurant’s profits. They’d probably go bankrupt if not for your endless void of a stomach. So stay alive and don’t worry about me, I can wait however long it takes. 

10\. Um, delete my search history for me, will ya? I don’t think there’s anything weird there, but I really can’t be sure. Plus, I really don’t want Bruce to find out I tried to order an elephant with his credit card.

11\. Don’t make the anniversary of the day I died or my birthday something sad, okay? Just pretend I’m Jesus. When he died, his death day and birthday both turned into big parties that everyone looks forward to each year. Make mine something like that, just without the creepy songs. (*cough* Santa Claus is Coming to Town *cough*)

12\. You can keep the shirts I know you stole from me. Pretty sure Alfred would give you the rest of my closet if you asked. You’ll probably find a lot of your clothes in there, actually. I did tell you I’d give you back your sweatshirt over my dead body, didn’t I? 

13\. Don’t forget about me, okay? I know it’s a selfish request, but maybe, every now and then, you’ll see something and think about me and it’ll make you smile. I want my memory to be one you look back on fondly and not one that consumes your life. 

14\. Most importantly, under no circumstances will you be eternally depressed because of my death. It’s okay for you to move on, Wally. You can find a new best friend because, though I’m a bit jealous of this hypothetical new best friend, I would hate to think you’d become a hermit because of me. So, get out there, okay? Be happy.

Forever yours,

_Richard John Grayson_

* * *

Wally let his tears fall freely, trying his best not to get any on the paper. Despite his grief, he smiled. He smiled because he knew Dick would want him to. And because he knew Dick would want him to, he lived. He graduated from college and went on to become not only Flash’s predecessor, but a scientist. And, though he and Roy grew closer after Dick’s death, Wally still reserved the title “best friend” for Dick. He visited his grave every week and, though he’d deny it, slept with a Robin plushie every night. And, years later, as he lay in the field of battle, bleeding and bruised, he knew this would be the last time he did so. Grinning, he looked to the sky.

_I’ll see you soon, Rob._


End file.
